Emerald Gurinhato
Emerald Gurinhato is the main RP Character of Silver Seishin. About Emerald was originally born as a Shenron, Emerald Shenron, and his Dragon Balls were scattered across the universe. A mysterious man found all 7 of them and released the beast locked inside them. Emerald became a human after the mysterious man freed him from his prison. Emerald then decided to head to Earth and eventually found the Lookout. Emerald hated humans at first, thinking they were such imperfect beings that they should never be seen as worth anything. He eventually warmed up to them after meeting an elderly swordsmaster that taught Emerald swordsmanship. Emerald became very skilled by the end of his training there and then sought another master to teach him martial arts. Emerald mastered that as well which lead him to mastering Ki on his own and even mastering his Shenron half. Power Emerald's power is matched by a very small margin of beings. He is unbelievably fast and agile which helps him dodge his foe's attacks. He is very strong and is not likely to lose a battle of brute strength very often. He has an almost limitless Ki source which he constantly pulls from with his vast army of different Ki techniques. He refuses to give up in any battle and constantly tries to overpower his opponent, never letting up as he tries to smother his foe while not giving them even the smallest opportunities to retaliate. He relies on his Ki and agility to gain the upperhand on his foes while moving around and shooting various blasts. He then uses his trio of katanas and his brute force to wipe out any remaining hope of his opponent's victory. Emerald has arguably the greatest endurance out of the Crew. He has been seen to take wave after wave of power blows that would easily wipe out most other beings but they barely seem to make a dent in Emerald. Techniques *Gem Nova - Emerald's variation of the Zen Star. He puts his hands together in the shape of a star and fires a beam of green energy at his target. *Dragon Fist - Emerald gains two shining, white wings and then sends out a Ki beam in the shape of a dragon from his fist, hence the name. *Shenron Shock - Emerald raises both of his hands to the sky and calls down multiple bolts of lightning to strike his foe. *Explosive Wave - Emerald surrounds himself in a green aura and releases a massive amount of Ki in the form of an explosion, which can also be used to increase his power. *Rapid Energy Volley - Emerald sends multiple blasts from each of his hands at his opponent. *Death Beam - A thin, green beam that is used to pierce the heart of his enemy. *Kienzan - Emerald creates a green saucer of energy that he can manipulate with his mind and uses it to cut his opponent in half. *Midori Slash - Emerald can launch deadly waves of green energy from his swords that can cut through anything. *Asura Blitz - Emerald gives himself a total of 6 arms and 4 heads, each holding a sword, and violently slashes at his opponent. *1000 Needle Strike - Emerald stabs his opponent 1000 times with his swords which ends with a powerful impaling through the heart. *Fire Breath - Emerald can breath fire to burn his foe but only from short distances unless he is in his Shenron form where its range is limitless. *Blinding Supernova - A much stronger version of the Gem Nova. Emerald must charge up this beam for at least 10 seconds and usually takes all of his energy. It is usually used as a last resort. *Wish Granting - Being a Shenron, Emerald can grant any wish imaginable. He can grant them for other people or for himself because he's too lazy to do something. Forms *Base *Shenron - Emerald's original form. It is a large, green dragon. Emerald becomes much faster and much stronger with this transformation but relies mainly on close range attacks as well as his fire breath. *Midori Dragon - The perfect blend of human and dragon. This form is a 7 foot tall humanoid dragon with large wings for great air combat and razor sharp claws on his hands that can pierce the bodies of his opponent. *Ultimate Gem Shenron - This form requires the fusion of Emerald and Earth's Shenron. The form itself is a humanoid version of Shenron, similar to the Midori Dragon form. This transformation gives Emerald a power level multiplier of 1 octillion. He can move faster than light itself and can even lift 50 Jupiters on his pinkie. However, this form is very dangerous and can begin to harm Emerald the longer he uses it and should only be used in emergencies. Gallery EmeraldGurinhatoKatana.png|Emerald's 3 Katana EmeraldGurinhatoAsura.png|Using the Asura Blitz technique EmeraldGurinhatoGemNova.png|Gem Nova EmeraldGurinhatoShenron.jpg|Shenron Form EmeraldGurinhatoMidori.png|Midori Dragon EmeraldGurinhatoUltimateForm.jpg|Ultimate Gem Shenron Category:Pages added by Silver Shenron Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout Crew Category:Shenron Category:Lookout I/II